Gak Takut Mati
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Orochimaru berkoar-koar lantang dalam mengajak kawanan Akatsuki untuk menyerang Konoha. Oro gak takut mati dalam pertempuran pokoknya! /ONESHOT, DRABBLE FIC/


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, DRABBLE, AU. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, AND PLEASE CLOSE THIS PAGE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Gak Takut Mati~<strong>

Pada siang hari yang terik di tengah hutan, berkumpulah beberapa makhluk metafisik, astral, dan abnormal. Seorang manusia berambut panjang bak kuntilanak dari kuburan Cina terlihat sedang berdiri di hadapan para makhluk tak terdefinisi yang sedang berbaris anarkis di depannya.

"KITA SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN BERTEMPUR MELAWAN KONOHA SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEKALIAN" Teriak sang provokator berwajah pucat kaya mayit dan bernuansa ular sawah. Namanya Orochimaru.

Kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki yang sebenarnya sedang bersiap untuk perang melawan Konoha akibat goa tempat tinggal mereka terancam untuk dibongkar dan dijadikan TPS pun bersorak ricuh.

"Hidup Orochimaru! Gak sia-sia loe gue balikin lagi ke Akatsuki" Pein berkata lantang penuh semangat.

"Walaupun muka loe abstrak tapi semangat loe konkret Oro!" Heboh Sasori sembari mengibar-ngibarkan bendera putih ukuran 100 cm X 50 cmyang bertuliskan 'KONOHA ASSHOLE' dengan logo pantatnya Kakuzu. *kalau pantatnya sendiri pasti bakal dikerubuti cewek-cewek nanti*

Mendengar pujian campur gunjingan dari Sasori membuat Orochimaru melotot ke arahnya.

"JANGAN TAKUT KALAH DAN MATI SAUDARAKU. KITA ADALAH AKATSUKI YANG TERKENAL BERANI, CADAS, DAN MENJUNJUNG TINGGI PERSAUDARAAN!" Seru sang provokator masih menggunakan toa yang sebenarnya adalah hasil rampasan dari penjual perabotan keliling yang kesasar masuk hutan.

"Menjunjung tinggi persaudaraan apanya. Wong minggu lalu yang nyolong enthognya Raikage itu gue, ealah anak-anak pada gak mau ngaku jadi pelakunya" Gusar Itachi dengan muka yang masih rada lebam akibat bekas digebukin warga Kumogakure satu minggu yang lalu. *ya iya lah. masa loe yang nyolong terus orang lain ada yang mau ngaku?*

"Un! Un! Un!" Deidara cuma bisa ngomong triple un karena mulutnya lagi sibuk ngolah lempung buat dijadikan senjata perang.

"PERANG NANTINYA MEMANG MENAKUTKAN. TAPI KITA TAK BOLEH GENTAR SAUDARA-SAUDARA AKATSUKI SEKALIAN! JANGAN TAKUT MATI DAN TETAP TEGAKAN KEBENARAN DI ATAS TANAH INI!"

"Kakuzu-senpai, Tobi kok dari tadi gak ngelihat ada kebenaran yang ditegakan di sekitar sini. Sudah apa belum sih? Apa gak jadi ya? Menegakan kebenaran sama menegakan tiang susah mana?" Tanya Tobi sambil celingak-celinguk persis beruk ditulup.

"Daripada menegakan kebenaran, mending pikirin dulu deh cara menegakan otak loe itu" Sahut Kakuzu. "Seratus ribu ryo buat makan sehari sekali aja dan lauknya cuma garam biar hemat. Bendera perangnya dari kain kafan biar irit. P3K cuma obat merah aja, walau nantinya ada yang sekarat ya cuma diobat merah. Apalagi ya?" Kakek bercadar buluk itu masih fokus untuk menghitung dana yang akan dikeluarkan dalam operasi penyerangan Konoha hari ini.

"Dewa Jashin akan merestui perbuatan kita semua ini. Karena perang adalah salah satu hal yang paling dicintai Jashin-sama. Sesuai dengan rukun Jashinisme yang kedua yang berbunyi 'Wahai kaumku yang bar-bar nan liar. Perang adalah mukjizat dan anugerah dari Gue' " Ujar Hidan.

"KITA AKAN MENYERANG KONOHA DENGAN SEGENAP HATI, BETUL?"

"Betuulll!" Teriak Kisame penuh penghayatan seraya menodongkan Samehadanya ke udara.

"BETUL KITA AKAN MENYERANG KONOHA DENGAN SEGENAP HATI?"

"Betul!" Teriakan Kisame masih heroik.

"DENGAN SEGENAP HATI KITA AKAN MENYERANG KONOHA. BETUL?"

"Betul" Suara Kisame mulai melirih.

"AKAN MENYERANG KONOHA DENGAN SEGENAP HATI. BETUL KITA?"

Kisama mendengus lalu manggut-manggut.

"KITA AKAN MENYERANG KONOHA DENGAN SEGENAP HATI, BETUUULLL?"

"Berisik ngerti! Cukup sekali aja dan jangan diulang-ulang kaya bocah SD kelas 1 lagi pidato!" Manusia ikan itu akhirnya jengkel atas orasi Oro yang katanya mirip bocah SD kelas 1. Padahal sendirinya sekolah gak sampai kelas 1 SD lho. Cuma sampai PAUD doang.

"Hoaahhmmm..." Konan menguap.

Zetsu malah asyik menggoyang-goyangkan umbul-umbul berwarna pink bercorak polkadot norak yang bertuliskan 'VOTE OROCHIMARU TO BE THE NEXT AKATSUKI LEADER'. Kayaknya tercium suap-menyuap disini.

"KALIAN SIAP? GAK TAKUT MATI?"

"Siaaappp!" Sahut Akatsuki serempak.

"SIAP BENERAN? BERJUANG DAN GAK TAKUT MATI?"

"Siaaaaappppp!" Kali ini teriakan mereka lebih panas lagi.

Setelah selesai berorasi, Orochimaru segera meninggalkan panggung *baca : batu besar buat pijakan* dan berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki markas *baca : goa*.

"Woy, loe mau kemana Chim?" Tanya Pein curiga.

"Iya tuh. Kita tinggal berangkat doang ini" Sambung Kisame.

Hidan sama Itachi pun mengerubungi ular bangkotan itu.

"Loe jangan bisanya berkoar doang ya?" Hidan mencengkeram kerah Orochimaru karena mulai jengkel.

"Gue gak cuma asal berkoar doang kok" Kilah Oro.

"Jangan-jangan loe malah takut mati ya?" Itachi menjambak rambut panjang milik Orochimaru.

"Gak kok. Sumpah demi Tuhan! Gue gak takut mati"

"Alah, kaya loe punya Tuhan aja" Sindir Pein. Padahal dirinya juga gak punya Tuhan dan malah sering banget berbuat maksiat.

"Ngaku aja loe Ro. Loe takut mati kan? Iya kan?" Kisame mengeluskan ujung Samehadanya ke leher ular sawah itu.

"Lepasin gue dulu ya, lepasin!"

Keempat anggota Akatsuki itu sepakat untuk menuruti permintaan Orochimaru.

"Gini ya. Gue tuh mau sampai kapanpun, sampai Kabuto yang tadinya jongos lantas jadi bos sekalipun, gak bakalan takut sama yang namanya kematian. Apalagi mati dalam pertempuran" Jelasnya penuh kemantapan.

"Lalu kenapa loe kaya ketakutan gitu dan memilih masuk ke markas?" Pein menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Gue tuh..."

Kisame, Hidan, dan Itachi mendekatkan wajah mereka. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain pun turut mendengarkan dengan seksama.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Cuma takut lecet"**

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar raungan dan lengkingan memilukan dari seorang sannin bernama Orochimaru.

"AMMPPUUNNIII GUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dan Konoha pun akhirnya selamat!

* * *

><p><strong>-OWARI-<strong>

**Maaf banget ya kalau gak lucu. Maklum lah, ini idenya hasil pemikiran author sendiri alias gak terinspirasi dari sumber manapun.**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca!**


End file.
